


Manakete in Heat

by GodShatteringSmut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), F/M, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, mentioned anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShatteringSmut/pseuds/GodShatteringSmut
Summary: Tikis been acting pretty strangely as of late, and has skipped practice for days now, Byleth goes to check on her and discovers the full extent of a manakete’s lust.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	Manakete in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, IMO this is a super underrated pairing, but it’s one of my favorites. I know my username is stupid as hell, I just thought it sounded kinda goofy. I’ve never written smut before, I think I did okay on the more uh heated sections, but I feel I gotta work on my dialogue more. If you have any criticisms, please comment, I’ve got more smut in mind, and I want to know what to improve on.

Byleth had been sent by Commander Anna to check up on Tiki after she’d missed training 2 days in a row. It wasn’t like Tiki to shirk her duties, so Byleth had been sent to see if anything was wrong with her.He made his way to Tiki’s quarters on the far side of Askr Castle, near the forest and knocked on the door, he heard nothing more than the sound of someone hastily moving around.So he knocked again

“Tiki?” Called Byleth

No response, whatever had been moving before had stopped as if trying to hide the fact they were there, but Byleth knew better, Tiki had been too polite to ignore someone like this, so he assumed something unfortunate had happened to her. It’d been the same for him when Jeralt passed.....

“Well… I may not know what’s come about you, but I hope you can get better… Good luck, Tiki” He left one final knock as he began to walk away

“Wait! I’m here!” called out Tiki. Unlike Tiki’s usual reserved, polite manner, this voice came out more panicked and nervous. It almost reminded him of how skittish Bernadetta could get back at Garreg Mach

“Tiki? Forgive me for disturbing , is everything fine?” Byleth said relieved, she didn’t appear to be hurt, still this behavior felt very out of place for his manakete friend.

“T-thank you! But there’s no problems here.!” Tiki attempted to assure Byleth yet hadn’t quite gained her composure, her assurances felt half hearted, he didn’t think her a liar, but he felt she was not telling him something.

“ Commander Anna sent me here to check up on you, you haven’t been to training in a few days. You haven’t come down with an illness have you?”

“...Y-yes.. but worry not! The worst of it has passed. I’ll return tomorrow. Please give Commander Anna my apologies.”

Though Tiki had been acting a bit out of character, Byleth knew she was not one to go back on her promises. If she said she was going to return tomorrow, he knew he could trust her word on her. Still.... he felt there was something Tiki hadn’t been telling him. The 2 were friends, and her absentminded behavior concerned him. Perhaps it was just a side effect of the illness....

“Of course Tiki. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know, I’ll be going back to Commander Anna now. I apologize for the rude introduction earlier, see you tomorrow”

Byleth turned around to leave Tiki’s quarters til Tiki’s voice called out to him

“B-Byleth! Wait!” Tiki opened the door poking her head out to peer at Byleth. Her hair was a bit unkempt yet her tiara still intact. She looked quite upset. She stayed silent for a moment, locking eyes with Byleth, til she finally spoke

“I lied, there is no illness, but these past few days, I’ve come down with something else…..As a manakete, my behaviors from both sides often affect one another, for example, as you know, I can still speak with my human voice, even when transformed. However, lately, a certain problem has arisen from my dragon side…….It is nearing mating season for dragons, yet I have no partner, every year , I just wait this time period out, yet it seems to be worse this year, I cannot even function properly alongside others the way I am right now, shameful as it may be, my thoughts are flooded with constant lust.”

“M-Mating season? I’d never have imagined this!” Byleth was clearly taken aback by her response, she hadn’t shown up for 2 days because she was in heat?  
How urgent was this heat for dragons?

“I know it sounds ludicrous, but I’m telling the truth. The reason I opened the door right now…… it was so I could request you to act as my partner to sate my heat.”

“Tiki………” Byleth stared at Tiki in silence, upon realizing she was serious, he felt he’d owed it to her to help. His knowledge on sex only went as far as the lessons he’d had to give back Garreg Mach. Even then, he’d had to read up on this in the academy’s library’s, as this was something Jeralt had never really explained for him. Though he knew being asked to commit an act as lewd as that was something deeply personal, he knew he still had to help her out of this. 

“I’ll do this for you, Tiki, if it really is as bad as you say, it’s my obligation as a friend to help you on this…..Though , I must admit, I’m not very knowledgeable on these kinds of things…..

“Neither am I, though I assume we should just do whatever makes us climax, no?

“ Yours is the most important, so I’ll make sure you climax first and foremost. Let’s er…. do it?” Despite his acceptance of Tikis strange request, he was still clearly a bit nervous about this whole ordeal

“Great! Come in please!”

Tiki opened the door to let him in. she sat on her bed and Byleth approached, kneeling to her, he lifted her dress up and saw her panties were stained.

“Tiki, before I came in, had you been mas-“ Byleth was cut off by her abrupt answer.

“Y-yes....” Tiki said,despite being on the verge of exposing herself to him, she still felt ashamed for him having found out.”

Nonetheless, he continued, he slid her panties down exposing her slit to his eyes.He began using his tongue to lick her inner thighs. Those creamy white thighs always exposed by her outfit were presented in front of him now, completely bare, and he’d use this opportunity to feel them for himself. He’d always felt a bit teased by them, and he’d make sure to take in the soft yet firm warmth of her thighs, as he licked, he began to move his tongue further up her thighs 

Tiki winced in anticipation as he got closer and closer to her slit, making his way up her thighs to her entrance. Finally Byleth shifted from using his tongue to using his hands to massage her shapely thighs, opting to use his tongue to explore her slit instead. Tiki lightly moaned as his tongue slid in and out. She held Byleths head gently within her thighs as he used his tongue, his hair almost tickled her a bit. Ultimately, Byleth soon started concentrating on stimulating her clit.

“Oooh~!” Tiki gasped as he licked at her most sensitive area repeatedly “Keep going!” She whispered.  
He kept massaging her luscious thighs more vigorously and sped up his licking to stimulate her more. It was certainly having an effect on her as she soon reached her climax. Her body moved on its own, and she released his head from her thigh’s hold, as he rose up and witnessed her climax. A wave of pleasure and warmth went through her body as she loudly moaned throughout her quarters. Yet as soon as her climax died down, her resolve did not, she wanted more.

Finally, she stood up to Byleth and requested further help. “ I feel much more relieved with you being here,Byleth, forgive me for asking, but I feel I am not quite “myself” yet, would you be so kind as to.... “ Tiki paused as she realized the magnitude of what she was going to say. 

Byleth had already gone through the trouble of performing oral sex on her, yet she wanted to go further. As it was during her reproductive cycle, she felt it would take a bit more for her to be satisfied. 

Before she could finish her sentence, Byleth replied back “You want to go further than oral sex, right?” Tiki nodded, and Byleth obliged, removing his clothes completely. 

Tiki took a moment to admire his figure as she remembered what was next, she looked down at Byleth and noticed his erection, his member throbbed with virility, it amazed her. Her judgement had certainly been correct in choosing Byleth to satisfy her. She approached him and lightly pushed his chest to signal him to lay on the bed. She climbed onto the bed after him,crawling above him. Soon, she lined up her entrance to his pelvis and lowered herself slowly. 

She felt warm inside as she pushed herself down on him deeper and deeper still. Byleth’s member had been a great fit for her entrance, she let out a long drawn out moan as she slowly lowered herself. She looked down at Byleths face and saw his face red and biting his lip in anticipation , a nice change from his usually stoic demeanor, it warmed her heart to see him this way as she too blushed with joy. She felt an intimate connection as she sat above him

.Then, she began to slide her body up, repeating the cycle once more as she lowered herself. She found a rhythm in lowering and raising herself going up and down over and over again as Byleth’s cock slid in and out of her entrance over and over and over again. She could get used to this, but for now, all that was on her mind was to continue lowering herself in repetition to inch herself closer and closer to her climax. Byleth raised his hands to begin massaging her ass as she continued lowering it back down to his pelvis in succession. As she continued riding him, he too inched ever closer to his eventual climax. 

For him, the only thing in the world right now was him and Tiki. He lost focus as her entrance accepted his cock over and over again and lost track of how many times Tikis ass had met his pelvis as she rode him over and over again. Watching her tight slit enclose his cock was pure ecstasy to him, as it felt like his cock was being overcome with a small wave of pleasure each time. Had his heart been able to beat, it’d probably be beating very fast.

He looked up at her face and noticed it bright red, her mouth’s smile shaking as she continued pushing downward.He raised his hands to massage her shapely ass, while she went up and down, Byleth kept kneading as his hands went from her thighs to her ass. As the two engaged in such a lewd act, her hair became more and more undone with each and every push.Even her signature tiara had fallen off her head at some point during the riding. With only Byleth and his cock in her mind, she likely hadn’t even noticed it falling off. Suddenly, she began speeding up her movement as her ass began to collide with his pelvis at a much greater speed, she held Byleth’s sides to maintain leverage, her face right next to his as she pushed herself harder. This was when Byleth began to notice a definite shift in Tiki’s behavior. 

No longer was it merely the 2 pleasuring one another , it was now Tiki’s instinctual, animalistic desire to mate. Byleth was now the subject to the indomitable lust of Tiki’s draconic side. Despite staying in her human form, it seemed her fierceness had too.

As she sped up, she held on tighter, her nails dug into his sides and it got to the point where she was slamming her entrance against his cock. Despite all his power, Byleth felt powerless, he found he could not move, either due to Tikis strength or due to shock. Yet, he loved it, having Tiki take charge so suddenly and showing him her dominance over him made her all the more attractive.He looked up at her and the two locked eyes. Byleth noticed she’d been staring him down the whole time since her shift, as though he were prey. The look in her eyes both unnerved and aroused him. 

She noticed his stare and stopped her slamming for a bit. She lunged forward into Byleth’s face to lock him into a kiss. A fairly one sided kiss at that as she forced her tongue into his mouth, despite tangling his tongue with hers in response, he eventually gave in to her kiss as her tongue explored around his mouth wildly. Her hair obscured his face as she kept herself pressed into him for the kiss. He was frozen .Her hands began exploring around his body too, from his chest to his thighs, and settled on grabbing his member and sliding her hand up and down to jerk him off. Again he was powerless to her advances. Though Byleth knew he was definitely 5 or so inches taller than Tiki, she felt grand to him in the moment that it’d felt like the other way around

Tiki said nothing as she let go of his member and released him from the kiss so she could begin riding him once more. He could tell she was nearing her climax as she began to lose her balance and her grip upon him yet continued pushing forward. He felt himself near his climax too, Tiki’s shift had surely taken its toll on him. With one final slam, Tiki began to climax, much more fiercely than her earlier one. Byleth climaxed at the same time, Tikis slit became further drenched as he released spurts of his warm thick seed into her womb. Byleth felt it was over as Tiki finally began to slow down. Yet, only a moment later, Tiki got up once more, her face still fierce and lustful. What would it take to satisfy a manakete in heat? There was only so much Byleth could further endure before he was practically drained. With how energetic she still was, he knew the next round likely wouldn’t be the last, or even the one after that, so he resorted to his final plan to finally end Tikis lust. 

Tiki climbed onto him once more to begin once more, and began positioning herself until Byleth suddenly stopped her “Tiki, do you trust me?” asked Byleth looking directly into Tikis eyes. She only stared back and nodded. Byleth knew it would likely take many climaxes for Tiki to finally finish, but what if he could end her lust in just one? He hoped Sothis wouldn’t find about his plan, as he felt she wouldn’t be to thrilled to see her power used this way. 

And so, Byleth grabbed ahold of Tikis hands, held them, and commenced Divine Pulse so she could travel alongside him. He rewinded to 2 minutes earlier,their climaxes, so they could experience them once more. Like before, he climaxed into her entrance while she did as well, but this wasn’t it, he’d keep rewinding to this scenario over and over as long as it took to satisfy Tiki. The second time around, he shocked Tiki by flipping her over and thrusting deep inside of her rapidly until their climax. The next time he’d picked her up locking his hands behind her head and thrusted in her rapidly once more. The next time he flipped her over once more and plunged his cock into her ass. The next time he lowered his face between her legs and vigorously licked once more as she finished over his face. He repeated this climax over and over again, each time different from the last, he’d lost count of how many times he’d rewinded til he finally ran out of energy. Their final climax ended the same way as their first one together, only this time Tiki stayed down for good. Byleth had done it, he’d tamed the dragon that was Tiki’s violent lust.......or so he thought until he too collapsed right after her. 

He lost consciousness as he collapsed from exhaustion, his last memory being Tiki nuzzling up to him for warmth as the two drifted off into sleep, he felt exhausted yet warm inside.

It was morning of the next day when they awoke, almost time for the days practice.  
Byleth awoke to Tiki pressed up to him, her arms holding his body in a tender manner, as much as he enjoyed her embrace, her draconic lust had surely faded and all that remained was her gentle human self.. As he began to get up, Tiki lightly tugged at his coat “ A little while longer?” 

He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to be a few minutes late….. he lay back in bed and fell into Tiki’s embrace as she held him for a few minutes longer.As intense as their earlier sex had been, he’d felt nervous, yet warm as she held him tenderly.She pressed up against him once more and lay her head in his chest, life was good.


End file.
